1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a large load carrier having a rectangular, pallet-like floor part and lengthwise and crosswise side walls that rise from the floor part. The lengthwise side walls or the crosswise side walls have contact points for several frames disposed one above the other, in an area against the other side walls, as carriers for the inserts (layers) that carry the goods to be transported.
2. The Prior Art
Up to the present, steel large load carriers have been used, which are either welded completely or have four corner profiles and three crosswise profiles that are screwed onto a base frame. Movable frames onto which work piece accommodations (layers) can be attached can be pushed through a bore in the corner profile on the crosswise side wall, for example, and then be secured by means of a screw or a plug-in fixation element. Gas pressure springs are used laterally on the frames, in order to hold the brackets in the flipped-up state at the top. The work pieces stored on the individual layers are worked off from the topmost layer down, in automobile production, for example. This layer is then flipped up, together with the frame, so that the layer that lies underneath becomes accessible.
A disadvantage of these steel large load carriers is that they always have the same outside volume, during transport back and forth and during storage.